dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:The Golden Moustache/Golden Moustache vs Skyblazero
'Intro' Golden Moustache vs Skyblazero? Who will win in this battle? Will it be the yellow star or will it be the mario with a golden moustache? Note:I get: Post crisis Superman's powers,Mario's powers,and Mickey Mouse's powers. Skyblazero gets:Flash,Daffy Duck,and Maxwell's powers. 'Pre-Fight' NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED! DBX 'Fight' It was a normal day in the mushroom kingdom, a golden colored mario with a golden moustache was walking to a restaurant,this was The Golden Moustache,he entered and ordered food,suddenly.. A yellow,happy star landed on Golden's food,this was Skyblazero,and Golden wasn't happy to see his food ruined. Golden:"Hey,get off my food!" Skyblazero: "Oops,Sorry!" Golden: "There's no excuse for this,little star!,Now i will crush you!" Golden got in his fighting position,Sky having no option got in his fighting position too. FIGHT! Sky speedblitzes Golden with Flash's speed and hits him 5 times,but Golden shoots heat vision from his eyes burning Sky a bit sending him flying towards a wall. Sky: "Ouch!" Golden is seen flying at MFTL at Sky,swinging his fist at him,however Sky using Flash's speed dodges in time and Golden punches the wall,making a huge dent,Golden turns around and looks at Sky. Sky proceeds to pull out his notebook and starts creating various monsters,but Golden kills them all,Sky proceeds to speedblitz Golden,hitting him in the stomach,before slamming him against multiple walls. Golden: "Gah!" Golden shoots again heat vision at Sky,making an hole on the yellow star's stomach,but it quickly regenerates although it does send Sky some meters back. Golden pulls out a blue shell and enters it,and shelldashes at Sky,however Sky speedblitzes Golden and sends him flying towards multiple walls of the restaurant until he gets sent flying out of it,Golden gets out of the shell. Golden: "Ugh! Now you've made me even more pissed off than i already was!" Golden pulls out a boomerang flower and turns in Boomerang Golden,he starts throwing boomerang at Sky but Sky speedblitzes through all of them. Sky: "Ha! That's way too ea-" He gets a boomerang to the face while he's busy saying that. Sky is sent flying to the ground,and Golden attempts to crush him with a ground pound but Sky quickly recovers and leaves his position,he then punches Golden in the face multiple times,and creates Hulk with the notebook,punching him multiples times. Golden is left with heavy wounds,however...they regenerate! Golden chuckles as he gets up. Sky: "What?!" Golden speedblitzes through the fake hulk,piercing through his chest,Golden pulls out the flare gun and shoots light beams at Sky,which he dodges all of them,then Golden and Sky get in a fist battle,throwing alot of punches,they attempt to overpower the other,Sky gets an advantage by speedblitzing Golden and kicking him in the stomach,making him cough blood and sending him skidding. Golden pulls out the boo mushroom and turns in Boo Golden,Sky attempts to hit Golden but nothing happens,Golden proceeds to attack Sky from everywhere,before punching him and sending him flying through a toad's house. In that house.. The toads are having dinner. They all get scared at seeing Sky get sent flying in the house. Sky starts to get up but Golden punches him,sending him flying towards multiple houses,Golden turns back normal and attempts to punch Sky again but Sky punches him in the stomach a few times making him cough some blood,then grabs him by the legs and starts spinning,throwing him towards the sky. Sky smiles at seeing Golden flying. "Phew." Sky starts to walk away....until Cape Golden flies at him from behind and hits him. Sky gasps and is sent flying towards the ground again,Cape Golden attempts to crush him but Sky escapes. Cape Golden glides towards Sky but Sky easily moves out of the way and punches Cape Golden in the back,sending him flying in the ground,creating a crater. Sky creates Goku with the notebook and throws him at Golden who is now in base form,Goku starts punching Golden a millions of times,but Golden proceeds to shoot heat vision in Goku's neck,two big holes visible,Golden pulls out his keyblade and decapitates Goku,Golden comes out of the crater and pulls out the copy flower,creating multiple clones of himself,they and Sky start speedblitzing each other,but while Sky is busy with one clone the others land hits on him getting him off guard. Sky: "Gah!" Sky is sent flying in the air and all the clones do a combo,hitting Sky multiple times,then the real golden goes in to kick Sky's back but Sky recovers and grabs Golden's legs and starts swinging him around at extreme speeds,throwing him through the whole multiverse,Sky follows and does a bunch of hits on him,then they are back to the planet they were on and Sky finishes with a combo to Golden's ribs,making him vomit blood,but it blinds Sky and allows Golden to attack,Golden punches Sky in the face two times before slitting Sky's throat with the keyblade,but Sky regenerates. Golden: "Ugh! Just let me beat you!" When Golden finishes saying that,he gets kicked multiple times in the face,and can't defend himself due to Sky's flash speed,he is sent flying towards the ground,he sees Sky flying at him but...Golden catches Sky's feet and starts punching him,kicking him,and slashes him multiple times with the keyblade,the keyblade getting bloody,he then shoots heat vision at Sky's body,setting him on fire,then Golden proceeds to punch Sky in the face,sending him to the ground. Golden: "Heh...that's what you get for landing on my food" Golden starts to walk away,but Sky isn't dead yet,with his toonforce he stops being on fire,and all his injuries heal in seconds,Sky is angry now. Sky: "Okay,you've asked for it!" Sky speedblitzes Golden,breaking his stomach,his nose,his face,his back,and his legs,he then grabs him and throws him in a mountain. Sky looks at the mountain for a moment,but then.... A gigantic version of Golden comes out of the mountain and destroys it,he has no injuries anymore,Golden had used the big mushroom. Sky: "WHAT IS THAT?" Giant Golden starts running at Sky,Sky decides to run away,causing Giant Golden to break some mountains in the process,Sky gets on top of a mountain and jumps at Giant Golden's head,attacking him but doing no damage,Giant Golden attempts to grab him but Sky easily dodges and hits him in the eye. Golden: "Ow! Don't do that!" Golden slaps Sky away with one of his hands. Sky creates a giant robotic suit version of himself with the notebook to fight Giant Golden,and he enters it. Giant robot Sky punches Giant Golden's face,hitting him in the nose,causing it to bleed. Giant Golden gets mad and attempts to punch Giant Robot sky,but Giant golden sky dodges and punches Giant Golden in the face again multiple times,Giant Golden kicks Giant robot Sky with his foot,sending him flying towards a mountain,Giant robot sky gets up,with only a bit of dents. Giant Golden charges at Giant Robot Sky but GRS gets on top of the mountain and lands on Giant Golden's head,starting to crush it,Giant Golden attempts to keep his head in its position but it's very hard...but then,something saves Golden from getting his head crushed. Time limit. Giant Golden turns in base form,and GRS is about to land on him,But Golden moves out of the way,the time limit saved him but now he needs a plan to beat GRS. Golden starts running away,then he pulls out the ice flower and turns in Ice Golden,GRS is looking for Golden but Golden gets on GRS's back and shoots ice at him,slowly freezing the back,GRS attempts to get Golden off but Golden gets on top of GRS' head and pulls out the fire flower,turning in Fire Golden. Fire Golden throws fireballs at GRS's head,causing dents and heat,Fire Golden then gets off and while in the air shoots a fireball at one of GRS' eyes,causing it to be set on fire. Sky inside GRS: "AAAH!" Sky feels the heat inside the suit but decides to still be in it,GRS attempts to step on Fire Golden but Fire Golden dodges and flies at the foot of GRS,punching it constantly,making dents and using heat vision,causing small holes on it. GRS swings his foot at Fire Golden and actually manages to hit him,causing Golden to go back to base form,Golden is sent flying towards the groundk,but gets up and starts flying,then the GRS despite its size goes at Flash's speed towards Golden,Golden goes at MFTL towards GRS and their fists collide,despite Golden being small. Somehow....Golden overpowers GRS,causing it to step a few meters back,Golden notices that the eye of GRS he threw a fireball at created an hole,Golden pulls out the invincibility mushroom and becomes Invincible Golden,he then flies in the hole he caused on GRS' eye and starts destroying GRS' body,after destroying it for a while,Golden flies out of GRS' chest and GRS proceeds to release a big explosion,but both Sky and Golden survive. Sky is seen coughing on the ground,and he can see Golden,Sky had one last trick left. 4th wall breaking. Sky attempts to leave the blog battle to erase Golden by existence,but Golden uses heat vision to nullify Sky's powers. (Post crisis superman can nullify people's powers with heat vision),and then Golden proceeds to slash sky with the keyblade multiple times,guts coming out of Sky's stomach,he then punches Sky multiples time making him bleed alot,he proceeds to then use heat vision on him,setting him on fire once again,Sky screams in pain,but Golden proceeds to then stab his keyblade deep in Sky's chest,impaling his heart,Sky vomits blood and dies. Golden pulls out the keyblade,with Sky's heart on it,he removes the heart from it and walks away,satisfied,although the keyblade got covered in blood. 'Results' The winner is... THE GOLDEN MOUSTACHE! Category:Blog posts